The Start of School
by 0anon0
Summary: Harry is new to Hogwarts. All he wants to do is fit in. What will happen to him when he gets to the school? WARNING: m/m, f/f, m/f
1. The First Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters or locations within. The following story is fiction and never happened in real life, nor in the Harry Potter novels.

* * *

Harry Potter looked around. This was the first day at Hogwarts, and he didn't know what to expect. This was a prestigious boarding school, and Harry wasn't sure if he was going to fit in.

Although Harry was relatively tall for his age (nearly 170cm) and quite fit, he struggled to fit in at his previous school. His glasses offset his good looks, and these made him the butt of many jokes at his previous school. Finally, he had convinced his parents to let him switch schools, which was why he was joining in the middle of term.

I'm going to have to think of a plan of attack, he thought to himself. I need to make friends; otherwise I'll never be accepted!

"Ahhh. So you're Harry," said a voice behind him. Harry spun around and saw an older man observing him from a doorway. "I'm Professor Dumbledore, but everyone here just calls me Prof. Follow me. I'll take you to your dorm."

Harry followed the professor as he climbed a flight of stairs and walked down a corridor, finally stopping in front of a door with the number 114 on it, and a handwritten sign that said 'DO NOT DISTURB!' in big, angry letters.

Prof knocked sharply on the door twice, and after someone in the room yelled "WHAT?" he opened the door and entered.

In the room were two boys, one lounging on one of the bunk beds, and the other sitting on a chair with his feet on the desk. Both sat up when Prof and Harry walked in.

"Great," he said to the two occupants. "You're both here. I need to introduce you to your new roommate."

No sooner had those words left his lips, both boys started to complain. Neither boy, it seemed, wanted another roommate.

But Prof was unsympathetic. "Don't bother complaining to me," he told them. "If I had a choice I wouldn't put this chap with you two in this room either. This came from above. Even I can't disobey them! So stop arguing!"

With that, Prof turned to Harry. "Here's your room," he said. "And there's communal showers down the hallway. Let me introduce you to your roommates. That's Seamus Finnigan," he pointed to the youth on the bed. "And that's Dean Thomas," he finished, pointing to the boy next to the desk. "I'm off now. I hope you settle in alright." At the door Prof turned back. "Oh, and good luck," he said, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

As Harry began to unpack his clothes he got a better look at his two new roommates. Seamus was 165cm tall, with brown hair and pale skin. Dean was 173cm tall, and was black. Harry could see that both were quite fit and he wouldn't have been surprised if he found out that they took part in every sport that the school offered.

Both boys were giving Harry the cold shoulder. Since Prof had left, neither had said a word to him. They just sat next to each other whispering together. Slightly put off by this attitude, Harry decided to go outside to enjoy the summer afternoon.

—

It took Harry some time to find his way to the lawn that he had glimpsed on his way to his new room, but he appreciated the time he took to find it so that he could some time in the sun.

His relaxation time was soon interrupted by a group of boys (who obviously thought that they ran the school) who surrounded Harry.

"Look what we have here," said the biggest boy, which Harry thought was the leader of this gang. "A newbie. Look at that four-eyes. Doesn't he look eager to learn?"

The other boys sniggered at what they thought was a hilarious joke. They began to close in on Harry.

"Leave him be," said a voice. All of the boys looked around. Seamus and Dean were walking towards that crowd.

"And why should we do that, might I ask?" asked that leader.

"Oh, come on!" said Dean, exasperated. "He only got here this afternoon. Give him some breathing space. You'll have plenty of opportunities later."

Pacified by this logic, the gang dispersed. But before Harry had had a chance to thank Seamus and Dean, they had disappeared.

—

The next time Harry saw his roommates was after all of the boys had eaten dinner in the dining room. Harry went back to his room, and surprised at finding it empty, took the time to read his book. Seamus and Dean only got back just before midnight.

Not long after they had returned back to the room, Dean turned to Seamus and said, "Man, I'm bored! Do you want to play a game?"

"There's no good two player games," was the reply.

"We have a new roomie. We can get him to play. How about we play poker?"

"I wish we could. But normal poker is too boring. And we don't have anything to bet with."

"How about strip poker? That solves both problems."

"Hmmm. Ok."

Both boys turned to look at Harry.

"Errrr, I'll pass," Harry stuttered in reply.

"After all the effort we went to help you, this is the least you can do to repay us!" Seamus told Harry.

Feeling forced into playing, Harry agreed, but with one issue, "I don't know how to play strip poker!"

"Don't worry," said Dean. "I've got a list of the rules here." he passed Harry a piece of paper, which read as follows:

RULES FOR STRIP POKER

Same as normal poker

BETTING

Each shoe and sock: 5 chips

Blazer: 10 chips

Tie: 10 chips

Shirt: 15 chips

Pants: 25 chips

Underwear: 50 chips

TOTAL CHIPS: 130 chips

BETTING ONCE LOST ABOVE:

Boner: 5 chips

Jerking off: 10 chips

Jerking off others: 15 chips per person

Finger fuck: 20 chips for each finger

Blowjob: 30 chips per person

Rimming others: 30 chips per person

Dildo: 40 chips

Arse fuck: 100 chips

TOTAL CHIPS: unlimited

Harry had to read the paper over twice before he could respond. "I'm not sure if I'm fine with doing all this," he told he other boys.

"Come on!" replied Seamus. "We did save you." Seeing Harry's still uneasy face he added, "If you don't want to do it, I'm sure that those boys in the afternoon would love to see you without us guarding you."

"Fine," replied Harry, with a resigned look on his face.

—

Five rounds in, Harry felt like he was doing ok. He was down to his pants, as was Seamus, but Dean was down to his underwear, and it looked like soon he would he completely naked.

The round started. Harry was dealt a pair of aces, a king, a jack and a nine. He felt that this could be his lucky hand.

"I'll bet 25 chips," he said. Dean folded, but Seamus put in 25 chips as well. It seemed that he wasn't willing to give up this hand either.

Harry swapped 3 cards and received a queen and two fours. That's great, he thought. Two pair. I should be able to win.

Just to be certain, Harry bet 50 chips, but to his surprise, Seamus also put in 50 chips. For a moment, Harry was unsure, but remembering his hand he shrugged it off. Chances are that my hand is much better than his, he thought to himself.

Now was the moment of truth. Harry lay down his hand. He saw Seamus smirk at Dean as he lay down his hand. Harry looked at it in shock. Three eights. That beat his hand. Unbelievable.

"Come on, newbie," jeered Dean. "Let's see you take your clothes off!"

Reluctantly, Harry took off his pants. His silent plea for mercy was met with unsympathetic looks. In fact, Seamus and Dean seemed to be enjoying this.

Harry dropped his underwear. Dean wolf whistled. Harry felt completely humiliated.

Luckily for Harry, his luck improved, and before long all three of the boys were naked with boners.

The next round, Dean lost heavily. He had bet 40 chips, which meant he had to jerk all three of them off.

Harry watched as Dean took his own 10-inch dick in his hand and began to massage it. After around 10 minutes of intense rubbing, Harry saw the thick rod explode with thick ropes of cum.

Dean then turned to Seamus, and took his thick, 9-inch cock in his hands. Seamus closed his eyes. After a few minutes Seamus began to moan. Sure enough, not long afterwards, he also began to cum.

Dean then turned to Harry. Harry gulped. "Come on," he begged. "You don't need to do this. We can just finish the game here.'

"No we can't," snapped Seamus. "I had to do it, so you have to too."

Dean moved closer to Harry and took hold of his dick. This was the first time that anyone other than Harry himself had touched his penis. It felt strange. Dean began to move his hand up and down Harry's dick. Although the feeling felt good, Harry wasn't sure if he enjoyed the experience. Maybe it was because he wasn't that comfortable.

It was his body that betrayed him, though. His dick started to leak pre-cum, and barely five minutes after Dean started, Harry began to cum.

Suddenly, there was a sharp rap at the door. All three boys leapt into their respective beds as a voice yelled "LIGHTS OUT! GO TO SLEEP!"

As Seamus switched of the lights, Harry thought back over his eventful first day of school.


	2. Shower Time

SHOWER TIME

Harry's second day dawned. It was a Sunday, so Harry didn't need to be up, but he was awakened by a basketball at around seven in the morning. Dean had, apparently accidentally, thrown a basketball at his head. Harry thought that the boys still hadn't come to terms with having another roommate, and whatever had happened the night before was some sort of test for him. Harry just hoped that he had passed. He wanted to be friends with his roommates, especially considering the power that the two seemed to have with the gang of bullies yesterday.

After half an hour of trying to get back to sleep, and being constantly woken up by the boys — accidentally, of course — Harry got up.

Suddenly, he recalled something that Prof had told him yesterday, something about a shower. He asked Seamus and was told that the only showers in the building were communal ones down the corridor.

—

Harry's first impression of the shower room was not good. In fact he probably would have described the place as one of the most horrible rooms he had ever had the misfortune of entering. And this was his only way to shower!

Harry had collected his towel and toiletries, and walked towards the shower room. He should have realised what he was going to walk into when he nearly walked past the door. At the last minute, however, he saw the faint outline of the word 'SHOWERS' where the letters had been before they were ripped off.

Harry opened the door and entered. Instantly, he was assailed with the smell of dirt. It didn't seem like this place was cleaned ever. He looked around. There were five showers in the room. Each, Harry noticed, was supposed to have curtains to give the people showering some privacy, but two had been ripped down. Opposite were five dirty sinks and an even dirtier mirror, which took up the whole of the wall.

Suddenly, Harry heard a creak, and turned to see the door close behind him. On the other side of the door a page torn from a magazine showing two naked women, kissing and spreading their legs was stuck. Underneath, scrawled in permanent marker was written 'NO PUSSIES ALLOWED'.

Harry shrugged to himself. I'm already here, he thought to himself. I may as well use the shower.

He looked into the cubicles. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. Finally, he chose the cubicle second from the end. The cubicle looked cleaner than the others, but the curtain was ripped in half. It would cover him up if no one looked to closely. He hoped that no one would walk in, let alone look into his cubicle.

Harry started up the shower. He was happy to find that the water was warm. He stepped into the shower, and his mind drifted back to when he was a home.

He remembered his ex-girlfriend, Jane, which whom he had broken up only the other day prior to his leaving for the semester. Harry was annoyed that she wasn't here with him. She was someone he could always talk with, and also - she had other ways of cheering him up when he was down. He pictured the last time he had seen her. It was his last night and they had had a romantic night together before they 'officially' broke up. After dinner, he had gone up to her room, when she had told him she had a present for him. Once there, she slowly began to strip in front of him - first taking off her top and skirt, then her bra, exposing her lovely breasts, and finally, she dropped her G-string - leaving her completely nude in front of him. "You can do anything you want to me," she had told him. Harry and Jane made love for the first time that night, and Harry could sill remember clearly the feeling of him being inside her.

Unconsciously, Harry's hand went down to his dick and began to rub it.

He was so distracted by his thoughts that he failed to hear the door to the shower room open and some people enter. He only knew of these unexpected guests when he heard a familiar voice say, "Well, well, well. Look at this. I see that someone is having an exciting morning."

Harry spun around to see he bully from the day before standing there with his gang behind him. Harry quickly tried to cover his private parts.

"No need to be scared," said the bully, as the rest of the boys chuckled. "We didn't get a formal introduction yesterday because we were rudely interrupted. I'm Draco Malfoy." Malfoy smirked. "We just wanted to ask you a favour. I'm sure can help us."

Harry didn't like his chances. Malfoy and his friends all towered over Harry, and they were all quite heavily built. Harry wouldn't have stood a chance against just one of them, let alone a gang of eight.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, resigned.

"We want you to give us a hand" (Harry heard some more chuckles) "with our big… issues," Malfoy replied.

Harry hesitated. What are they planning? he thought to himself.

"Fine," he replied after a while. "What do you want me to do?"

"We need your hand now," said Malfoy. Mystified, Harry put forth his right hand (leaving his left hand trying to cover his genitals). Malfoy grabbed it, and suddenly shoved it down his pants. Harry tried to pull away but failed.

"What are you doing?" he yelled.

"You said you'd lend a hand," came the reply.

Suddenly, Harry's left hand was grabbed away by one of Malfoy's gang. Harry was completely exposed.

After a few minutes of Harry unwillingly jerking off Malfoy and one of his followers, he realised that the rest of he gang had begun to strip naked.

Harry shut his eyes. He did not want to see this nightmare.

All of a sudden, Harry felt something over his eyes. He tried to open then and found that he couldn't. Someone had blindfolded him!

Harry began to thrash around a bit until all of a sudden people grabbed him. His hands were finally released, but before Harry could undo the blindfold, someone took his hands and handcuffed them together. He was now completely at the mercy of the eight boys in the room.

He felt numerous hands start to roam around his body, touching places that were not meant to be touched by these boys. He felt hands pulling at his dick and balls, twisting his nipples and some fingers even went into his mouth! His penis, which had gone soft when the gang entered the room, was suddenly hard again. Someone wolf whistled and someone else said, "Someone's happy that we're here!" Harry just felt embarrassed.

Suddenly, Harry felt a pair of lips on his neck, kissing it. And then more pairs of lips joined the already roaming hands. His nipples were taken into someone's mouth and bitten and sucked. Harry was feeling more and more turned on by the moment. He opened his mouth to tell he boys to stop, but before he could say anything, a tongue entered his mouth and started French kissing him.

The hand on Harry's penis began to move faster and faster, but whenever the person realised that Harry was on the edge, and about to cum, he stopped, causing Harry a lot of discomfort.

All of a sudden, everything stopped, and Harry was let go. Without support, the dazed kid sank to his knees.

Now something touched his lips. Something warm. Something hard. "Come on now," he heard someone say, "open your mouth." Harry refused. Someone then pinched his nose. Unable to hold his breath for too long, Harry opened his mouth. The long, hard cock shoved its way into Harry's mouth, and the guy to whom that cock belonged began to face-fuck him. After a few minutes, the guy grunted and started to cum inside Harry's mouth. Harry tried to spit it out, but since his mouth was too full, he had no choice but to swallow the cum.

Soon, a second cock replaced the one already in Harry's mouth. The same thing happened with the second. The third guy decided to cum all over Harry's face.

Harry didn't count how many times the dicks were swapped, but he thought that each boy had more than one turn.

Finally, it was over. He felt someone lean down and take his cock in his mouth. Throughout this whole ordeal, he had been teased to the edge of an orgasm multiple times. It was a relief to get rid of that tension. In less than a minute, Harry came.

He then felt lips on his lips, and a tongue forcing its way into his mouth. With no energy to protest, he opened his mouth. The other mouth released its hidden prize - Harry's own cum. Too tired to dazed to know any better, Harry swallowed.

A minute later, Harry realised hat most of the boys had left. Just one remained. "The key for the handcuffs are in front if you," said Malfoy. "Good luck getting out." And he left, closing the door behind him.

It took Harry five minutes to find the keys and then another twenty minutes to finally unlock the handcuffs. He decided to stay away from Malfoy and his gang.

* * *

Feel free to comment...


	3. Visitors in the Night

Monday was Harry's first proper day at his new school. He had Mathematics in the morning, followed by History. His day finished with English and Science.

All in all, the day was overwhelming. He had to meet so many new people that he wasn't sure if he remembered who was who. So Harry was quite keen when one of his newfound friends invited him out to the pub in Hogsmeade, the village near where the school was situated. The boys weren't allowed out, but as long as they didn't return too drunk, didn't make too much noise when they returned and were in class the next morning, the professors usually turned a blind eye.

At eleven o'clock, a group of ten boys (including Harry) climbed over the school fences and walked the kilometre to the village.

The pub was a stereotypical village pub - small, with a bar and a few tables. There were some village youths in the pub, many of which were known to the schoolboys. The boys bought some drinks, and within an hour, they were quite tipsy.

From there, the boys went with the villagers next door, where there was a club. There were already a few students there - Harry saw Seamus and Dean dancing with some girls.

One of the village boys passed Harry a bottle. He sniffed it. Vodka. Although Harry had had a few experiences with alcohol previously, he knew already that if he drank too much of the vodka, he'd be out cold, which was not the ending he wanted for this night. Not wanting to be left out, though, and wanting to set a good example for both the students and villagers, Harry took a big swig from the bottle. It was not enough to get him totally wasted, but Harry was quite drunk, nonetheless.

By two o'clock, the students started to move back to the school, knowing that no matter what happened the night before, they would still have to turn up to eight o'clock classes. Some of his new friends helped Harry to his bed, and he fell onto it, half way through undressing.

—

Something woke Harry up not long later. He found himself half sitting, half slumped over the bed. He realised that he was half naked. Seamus and Dean had returned and Dean was waving his hand in front of Harry's face.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'm quite sure he's out." It was only then that Harry noticed the other two people who had entered the room with the boys - two women that Harry recognised from the club. One was a buxom brunette, whom he recognised as Lavender Brown, and the other was a Indian, whose name was Parvati Patil.

The four of them began to talk and soon Harry was drifting in and out of consciousness.

Suddenly, as if from the recesses of his mind he heard one of the women say, "So, are you still up to concluding our… business?"

"Of course!" Harry heard Dean reply. "What I would love to see is you two kissing. That would be so HOT!"

"And what are you going to do in return?" was the reply.

"Uhhh… nothing?"

"Haha. Funny joke. If you don't want to do anything, we can leave… and find someone else to have fun with."

"No we'll participate," snapped Seamus. "What do we have to do?"

Curious as to what was happening, Harry slowly opened his eyes a bit so that he could see.

He saw both girls conversing silently, before Lavender said, "If you want to see us kiss, we first want to see you two kiss."

Dean paled a bit, but both agreed. They leaned in and locked lips. "With tongue!" Parvati yelled. After a minute of one of the most awkward kisses that Harry had ever seen, the boys pulled apart.

When Dean raised an eyebrow at the girls, they also leaned in and began to make out, though this was more coordinated than the boys' kiss. Seamus had his mouth open, and you could see that his pants had begun to tent.

"Next," said Lavender when the two girls pulled apart, "we have four strip teases. Naked. You," she pointed at Dean, "can start."

She took her iPod out if her bag and put one some music that Harry would expect to hear in a strip club. Dean slowly began to take off his clothes - first his top and then his pants. He continued to dance sexily around the two girls before he finally dropped his underwear, revealing the Promised Land.

Parvati indicated at Seamus to continue. Likewise, Seamus also put on a show for the girls before finding himself completely naked as well.

Next it was the girls' turn. They both stood up, and using the two now-naked boys as their poles, danced around then, stripping until they were left in bras and G-strings. Then Lavender stood to the side as Parvati slowly took off her bra, and then her G-string, to reveal a hairless pussy. It was now Lavender's turn. She took off her bra, exposing her large boobs, and then danced around the boys (who were now sporting hard-ons) before stripping down completely.

Harry too became very horny. It was lucky that his blanket was covering his lower half of his body. He had two hot girls stripping not two metres away from him!

Now the girls issued a new challenge to the boys - if they wanted to see the girls "play with each other", first the boys would have to do the same.

Both boys looked a bit uncertain.

"How about we give you a bit of a preview?" asked Lavender. Dean and Seamus both eagerly nodded affirmative.

The girls leaned in and began to kiss. Then Parvati reached over and began to massage Lavender's tits. After a few minutes they stopped and turned to the boys.

"It's your turn now."

Semi-reluctantly (since both boys desperately wanted the girls to continue but without having to do anything themselves), Seamus and Dean moved closer to each other. Harry saw Dean swallow nervously as the distance between the two reduced.

They leant in and again began to kiss. Harry saw Seamus close his eyes. "More, more!" yelled Lavender. Reluctantly, Dean reached down and began to play with Seamus's penis, and soon, Seamus was doing the same with Dean's dick.

The boys then stopped kissing and Dean moved his mouth down, kissing as he went. His mouth took hold of one of Seamus's nipples and began to suck it. Seamus began to moan softly. Dean moved his mouth to the other nipple.

Now it was Seamus's turn. He moved his mouth down and began to kiss Dean's abdomen. Then Dean said, "That's enough."

He turned to look expectantly at the girls. They began to kiss again, but before long, Lavender was sucking on Parvati's nipple. And then they swapped, and Lavender was moaning out of pleasure.

"Now we go a bit further," said Parvati. In response to the boys puzzled looks she put her hand on Lavender's vagina and said, "The genitals. We want fingering and mouth work. And no preview first. I like to keep the suspense."

Seamus looked unsure. "I don't know if I want to do this," he told the girls.

"Fine. We'll leave." Lavender went to pick up her clothes.

"No, no, no," said Seamus. "We'll do it!" He obviously wanted to get laid that night.

He went over to Dean, and after a huge gulp, crouched and took Dean's penis in his mouth. Dean looked a bit shocked. He didn't expect that so soon. But following the girls' prompting, he swallowed Seamus's cock and the two boys began to 69.

After a few minutes, Parvati went up to Dean and whispered in his ear. The boys stopped 69ing and Dean turned Seamus over and licked his finger. He then promptly stuck it into Seamus's arse.

Not long after, Harry heard Seamus begin to moan louder, and then Dean stuck another finger into Seamus's arse - and Seamus seemed to be enjoying it very much!

Soon the girls got a bit bored again. They got both boys to turn around, and instructed Seamus to rim Dean.

This was Dean's turn to begin to moan softly, as the feelings that he was experiencing on his sensitive hole were pleasurable to him. He began to moan louder and louder until Seamus stopped and indicated to the girls that it was their turn. They looked disappointed, as they were clearly enjoying the boys' performance.

But they began their part of the deal. Just like the boys, the girls began to 69 each other - Lavender licking out Parvati's pussy, and vice versa. Lavender also inserted her fingers into Parvati's vagina.

Then (as the boys did not so long before) Parvati began to rim Lavender, while fingering her puss at the same time.

At this point, Seamus, who was quite sick of this game, went over and began to make out with Lavender. Soon, Dean went and did the same with Parvati.

After a period of kissing and groping, both girls went onto their knees, and began to suck Dean and Seamus's cocks. Seamus and Dean looked at each other, and began to make out.

Soon, Lavender turned to Seamus and said, "Fuck me! And don't take too long about it!"

Both of them went to the bottom bunk and they began to have sex. At the same time, Dean and Lavender were doing the same on the floor in the middle of the room.

By this point, Harry had re-entered a delirious stage, and soon was unconscious again.

However, Harry was woken up what seemed like not long later. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a bit of light coming in through the window. It was dawn.

It was then that he heard noises. Harry looked over at the bed opposite him. He saw a jumble of three bodies there. He recognised Seamus, Dean and Lavender. Where is Parvati? he thought to himself.

All of a sudden, Harry felt the blanket over him move. It was Parvati!

It was then that Harry realised that when he had stumbled into the room earlier that night, he had started to undress before collapsing onto his bed. Parvati was going to discover that HE WAS NAKED FROM THE WAIST DOWN!

But by then it was too late. Harry felt a bit cold air from the open window on his legs and heard Parvati gasp. She saw that he was naked!

Suddenly, Harry felt a hand on his lower leg. He didn't react, and the hand moved away. Then it came back, and rested on his upper thigh. Harry wasn't sure that he had the energy to react anyway. When Parvati realised that Harry wasn't reacting - and was probably still out cold from the previous night's festivities - he could nearly feel her brain ticking. What is she going to do? he thought to himself.

He was answered soon enough. Harry suddenly felt a hand on his cock. He nearly jumped out of his skin.

Parvati began to slowly jerk Harry off. Whenever she felt that Harry was about to cum, she stopped and waited for him to get a bit soft again before beginning the torture again.

After a few times, Parvati moved away, and Harry heard her rummaging around near the other bed.

When she returned, Harry felt her lift up his dick and suddenly, SNAP!, something was attached around his penis. Harry's eyes snapped open and he glanced down. Around his cock was a cock ring. He didn't know much about them but he knew that they made guys stay hard for longer, and, if put on the right way, could prevent a guy from cumming.

Once the cock ring was in place, Parvati started to suck Harry's cock. He had never felt anything so good. The combination of the night's earlier entertainment and the current antics of Parvati, Harry was quite horny and would have cum any moment if it weren't for the cock ring.

All of a sudden, the mouth was gone, and Harry heard whispering on the other side of the room. When he dared to open his eyes, he saw Parvati wake Lavender up. Harry quickly closed his eyes as they turned around.

When they reached Harry, he felt two pairs of hands wanted over his body, and a mouth once more envelop his cock. Another mouth attached itself to his nipple and hit and sucked it. If Harry had had the energy, he would have screamed.

After a few turns for each girl sucking his cock, the girls went for a different technique. He felt a bit on weight on him as one of the girls helped the other one up on top him. She lowered herself onto his cock and began to move herself up and down on it. Harry began to buck his hips, but still couldn't cum.

Ten minutes later, Harry felt the girl on him lift herself off him. Maybe he would be able to cum at last!

But his relief was short-lived. It was now the turn of the other girl to ride him.

Both girls took numerous turns using him as their sex toy before they let him go. After both girls had reached orgasm (he had heard their moans get louder and then subside), he felt a pair of lips again on his dick. The lips moved up and down, but all Harry wanted was release.

Suddenly, the cock ring was taken off his dick. He felt a huge sense of relief, and within seconds, he began to cum. In ecstasy, Harry's eyes opened to see Parvati looking at him, suddenly surprised. He closed his eyes in shock, hoping she hadn't seen him. It would be so awkward if she did.

Harry finished cumming and relaxed. All of a sudden he felt a pair of lips on his, and instinctively opened his mouth. He felt all of his cum flow into his mouth from Parvati's mouth. As he drifted off again, he heard the door of the room close.

—

Harry was ripped out of sleep by his alarm. He was exhausted, but he had had one of the best dreams that he had ever had. It was about two girls in the room, or something like that. Harry smiled and snuggled back into the bed.

He felt something under his pillow. Something that definitely wasn't there the night before. He took it out and looked at it. It was a ring, too big to fit on a finger, too small to fit on a wrist. It was a cock ring, Harry thought. Last night's activities flooded back to him. It was a present from the two visitors from last night.

* * *

Feel free to comment...


End file.
